My Queen, My Kit
by PervPrincess12
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot about Ella and Kit once they’ve settled into married life and get a little more explorative with each other. Lemons/Smut/ 18 only


As Ella's steed galloped merrily, she couldn't help but envy her four-legged companions's joy. Her stepmother could be so cruel at times. These fleeting carefree moments so seldom came to Ella. While she tried to rid herself of her tears, she looked up and spotted the large stag. He was beautiful and majestic. Someone else must have agreed as they both heard the bugle horn's sound cut through the air.

"Please, go. You must run my friend!" she implored the frozen creature.

He quickly took off and she right after. Running wildly though the woods was exhilarating and she delighted in the time to herself. Soon though, she heard another horse approaching and prepared for some brute to ruin the moment.

She slowed, turning only to find quite a handsome fellow catching up to her. More than handsome really. He was dazzling but not too delicate looking. Sturdy in build, with raven, wavy hair that was brushed back out of his face.

"Thank goodness for it too" she thought to herself, as it gave a wonderful view of his face. Chiseled jaw, bright blue eyes, and a smile that seemed clever, she tried not to stare. He guided his horse in front her, admiring her and the way she handled her mare.

"You seemed to have chased off our game madam" he said, though his words held no venom, "was he of importance to you?"

"Well, we had only just met, but I consider us acquaintances and it seemed a shame to let him be killed with so much living left to do" Ella smiled and brushed some hair out of her face. She peered around the stranger to check that the large beast had made a clean get away and sure enough it was long gone.

"I see, and might I ask who you are?" He inquired, intrigued by the blonde beauty before him. He could tell she was kind, and definitely interesting.

"I'm-" she was suddenly cut off by the bugle horn bellowing again.

"Sorry, I must be off. It was a true pleasure to come across you."

"Same to you, sir. And please, don't hurt him," she implored, "Goodbye" she said as she turned and began trotting back home.

My Queen and My Kit

It had only been a few months of marriage and Kit still smiled to himself when he thought of his queen. Ella seemed to have been made for this life. She was a kind, fair, and just ruler. The people loved her and he definitely understood why. She was the sun to him, always shining, golden, and warm. He sat back in his ornate chair at his desk and mused of their time together. Kit mentally patted himself on the back for making her sit through a few portrait sessions. He knew how tiresome they could be but he couldn't help but want to look at her while he worked. He gazed up at the tremendous painting of her in the elaborate frame on the wall across from him.

"Hello my love," she said as she entered his office, "I wondered if you have much more work to do?"

"No, maybe another hour or two's worth" he grinned at her, "why? What can I do for her majesty?"

Ella glared at him, but couldn't keep it up for long. Giggling, simply arched a brow and said,

"Oh, I just thought you might be up for a little fun this evening.." she watched his face, trying to decipher what he might be thinking. While she was often adventurous and fully engaged in their intimate moments, lately she'd been thinking of taking things a little more into her own hands. Not that anything was bad, but thus far Ella had let Kit lead things.

"Hmmm sure, is this before or after supper?" He asked.

"After, you'll need your energy" she stated with a wink.

Ella always found Kit easy to flirt with and she hoped that'd always be the case. She was so in love him and hoped to keep things interesting between the two of them. Luckily, earlier in the week she was perusing about the royal library and found an interesting book with, what she had to assume were drawings of married couples, in some very compromising positions. For these first few months of married life, the king simply laid Ella gently on her back and pressed his length between her thighs. She felt waves of pleasure every time, but wondered what more they could have together. One of the pages of this book peaked her interest and she set to work.

First was to gain a trusted accomplice, thought she knew just where to turn. Her handmaiden, Trista, had become a friend since Ella had moved into the castle and she knew she'd keep her confidence. They worked to gather candelabras and sconces and carried them out to the secret garden Kit had taken Ella to the night of the ball around one year ago. They labored for a couple hours setting up candles for soft lighting, arranging thick blankets and pillows, and getting Ella ready. They bathed her in warm waters with rich oils and lathers, styling her hair in soft waves as Kit seems to really enjoy it. Trista rouged the queen's lips and laced her undergarments until everything was cinched to perfection.

"You look stunning your majesty," Trisha gushed, "the king will surely be pleased."

"Oh I do hope so" replied Ella, "I only hope he doesn't think me too forward."

"He won't, I'm sure of it" Trista said confidently. They smiled at each other in the mirror. And Trista turned to grab Ella's lush, pale blue cashmere robe.

They both heard the king's urgent footsteps approaching her bedchamber and spring to set the plan in action.

"Quickly, go and have him put this on before he enters," Ella said, handing Trista the blindfold.

"Yes, my lady." Trista hurried to the down and stepped out just as the king reached for the handle. "Pardon me your majesty, but the queen requested you put this on before entering her chambers."

"Hmmmm, there is quite a bit of mystery afoot. Are you going to tell me what my dear wife has planned?" Kit gave the ladies-maid a bright smile, in hopes she'd give up the game but he was out of luck. Ella had sworn Trista to secrecy.

"Sorry, your royal highness, but all shall be revealed shortly."

Kit was amused and intrigued, but he did as requested. After tying the blindfold around his eyes, he cautiously took a step inside his queen's room.

"My love ,what are you up to?" he spoke blindly into the open space.

"Oh nothing, just a little fun it you're still up for it," she said with a grin, "are you?"

"With the most beautiful woman in the kingdom? Absolutely."

Ella led Kit through the back passages of the castle, as to not be seen going outside in only her robe. They wove through the corridors in a way that soon left Kit confused and definitely lost. Ella guided them expertly until they reached the entrance of the garden. As the pair entered, Kit was immediately hit by the soft fragrance of roses and took a deep inhale, letting the perfumed air fill his nose as he grinned.

"I can't even see and I know I must have done something wonderful to deserve whatever is going on." he said knowingly.

"Well, I just thought maybe you'd enjoy something a bit different." Ella explained.

She turned around to fully face him, getting on her tiptoes to kiss him tenderly. The king, though surprised, happily returned her affections, always pleased to be the recipient of her kisses. He reached around her slim waist pulling her closer and humming contently. While Ella wanted to give in, she stepped back just to arm's reach.

"Hold on just a moment, darling." She trailed her hands down the form of his regal jacket, reaching slowly for the buttons. "God there are so many" she thought to herself while rolling her eyes.

"What in the world are you up to my queen? I may be wrong but I'd guess we aren't in confines of the castle. In fact," he paused, "I believe we're in our garden." Ella hesitated for brief moment, confirming his suspicions, but pressed forward working on the numerous buttons still to go.

"Does that bother you?" she inquired, worrying for a second that perhaps she had overstepped.

"Not at all, I am king after all. Who would dare stop me? I'm simply curious," he replied with a Cheshire-like grin. Ella smirked and proceeded with her work until he stood before her in only his undergarments. She took a step back and admired her handy work. Pleased with herself, she grabbed his hand and led Kit over to the swing and guided him to sit. She lowered herself to her knees before him, preparing to begin her plan. She hoped she remembered what she had read correctly.

"Okay, now I'm sure of where we are, but-" Ella cut him off with her hand caressing up his thigh from his knee.

"Your royal highness," she started as she rested her cheek on Kit's knee, peering up at him, "how much do you love me?" While the question took the king by surprise, he answered honestly.

"More than anything in this world. I'd do anything you ask, my love. Why ever would you ask that?"

"I just want you to trust me and let me lead things tonight. Just relax and allow me a chance to show you how much I love you too."

"Of course, dear. Whatever you wish of me." He smiled, not knowing what to expect after that.

Ella rose just enough to give him a sweet, long kiss, leaning into him and causing the swing to sway lightly beneath them. She began to resolutely press her hands higher up his thighs, towards very familiar territory. Though, what she was about to do was anything but familiar. Steadying herself, she reached his fly, freeing his stiffening member.

"Ella...this really isn't an appropriate pace, maybe we shou-," she suddenly cut him off wrapping her pouty lips around the head of his swelling cock. The queen experimentally held it in one hand, gently stroking, while lapping at the tip with her hot tongue. Kit couldn't help but groan and clench his fists. He thought of stopping her from doing something so improper, so beneath her station. He knew he should. But...

"God," he struggled to breath steadily, "please Ella, you mustn't."

"Don't you like it?" she paused to asked, "I hoped you would but I don't want to upset you."

"Sweet wife, I like it too much. That's the problem, you see. That and you shouldn't be doing such a thing. It isn't suitable for a queen." All Ella heard was that he liked it. She paused taking in his statement and quickly dismissing it. Queen or not she would give her husband every pleasure she could.

"Mmmmm I see, so I shouldn't do this?" she dropped back quickly taking as much of his length into her mouth as she could, sucking and slurping vigorously.

"AHH" he exclaimed, throwing his head back and howling. She took that as all the encouragement needed and continued to bob up and down along him, swirling her tongue about the head with every pass. Kit gripped the rope of the swing in his right hand, supporting himself, but fingers of his left threaded through Ella's silky blonde hair. "This is amazing."

She smiled inwardly, but didn't let up her onslaught. Ella loves the sounds she elicited out of him. He was coming undone, completely losing himself in her. Working him for a few more moments, she stopped with a loud slurp.

"Like that, do you?" she said while wiping her face with a handkerchief, "well I'll have to remember that." Ella, stood and grabbed his hand pulling to stand as well.

"Where did you learn that, dear?" he asked curiously. For a moment he dreaded the answer, but knew better than to worry.

"A book in the library actually."

"Ah, yess," he recalled, "I know the one. I'm surprised you read such a book my naughty queen." Ella blushed, glad he still couldn't see her. "I'm ever grateful you did though. How far did you read? There's something I've been interested in trying as well, if you'll allow me, that is." She thought about it, and agreed.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Well first, mind if I take this off?" pointing at his blindfold, "I'd like to fully appreciate all your efforts, love."

She reached up and slipped it front around his eyes, watching as he blinked a few times and the scene came into focus. The roses of their secret garden had fully come into bloom. There was a soft glow from all the candles strewn about, and he noticed a makeshift bed laid before him. Thick, opulent blankets and pillows were framed by a beautiful floral arrangement. He the looked down at his bride. Ella always took his breath away. She was somehow even more astonishingly beautiful now. Everything about her said grace and elegance. She knew he love her hair curled, it gave her such a sweet look and made his heart race.

"Wow, you ready outdid yourself my darling queen," he stated, still looking around in awe.

"I'm glad you like it. So..what were you wanting to show me? Unless you've forgotten about this?" she said trailing her hand along his still hard cock.

"Oh I haven't forgotten a thing," he said with a promise.

Kit gently tugged her towards the layered blankets. He had her lay on her back, and shedded the remainder of his clothes. Ella watched enamored, but felt a pang of disappointment. This was a scene she was familiar with and had seen plenty of times. Why would the king say he read something new he wanted try, only to fall back into old ways? She observed quietly, waiting to see what he'd do.

With his eyes on her splayed out before him, he settled near her feet. Running his fingers up her legs, Kit noticed her shiver and smiled inwardly. Leaning forward, he began pushing her gown up over her thighs revealing her smooth, soft skin. She left out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in a rush.

"Are you alright, my love?" Kit asked with a smile.

"Just fine," she replied shakily. He leaned forward even more, finding her bare beneath her gown.

"My my my, what have we here? I believe you're a bit underdressed, my dear."

"Look who's talk-" she sucked in a sudden gust of air. Throwing her head back, she moaned faintly.

He moved his fingers deftly along her most sensitive area, circling her delicate bundle of nerves. Kit dipped his head, letting a hot breath wash over her moistening lips. He licked all the way from her dripping center up to her clit.

"GOD" she exclaimed, "Kit what are you doing?!" Her thighs squeezed around his head and she couldn't help how her hips ground into him. Nothing had ever felt so raw and intense. She could hardly remember anything that wasn't the feeling of Kit on her in this way. Why on earth hadn't they don't this before? Did it feel this good for him when she held him in her mouth? She made a mental note to definitely do it again for him if that's the case.

Kit hummed his enjoyment, sending another wave of pleasure over the enraptured queen. Her juices were flowing continuously and his mouth and perfect jaw were coated. All too soon his jaw and and tongue began to get tired, but determined to seen his bride to completion, he began to plunge a finger in and out of her depths whilst suckling her tender bundle. She was twisting around, moaning, and pulling his hair to bring him closer still.

"Please, Kit.." she whined, not knowing really what she wanted, "I need more, I'm so close." Her heart threatened to thump right out of her chest. Hearing this sweet plea, he honed his efforts and added an second finger.

"I love you," she whimpered, "mmmmmmm." A long hum came from Ella, as her back arched and her tight channel constricted around his digits. He curled his fingers at the height of her episode and she thrashed about wildly.

Ella came down from her high, slowly regaining control of her breathing. She rode to her elbow and gazed down at Kit's slick, grinning face. Blushing, she smiled and suddenly giggled at how he wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Incredible," she breathed, "I can't believe we did this!" She let out another pearl of breathless laughter, and sighed. "Can we do it again?"

"Whatever her majesty wishes," Kit said with a wink, "Who am I to deny the queen?"


End file.
